He's coming a life
by hammieham
Summary: Después de unas vacaciones espléndidas, enfrentarse con el mundo post-apocalíptico es algo que una adolescente y su padre no sabrán enfrentar. En el camino conocerán a algunos sobrevivientes pero ¿alguno de los dos sobrevivirá junto al grupo de Atlanta?


He's coming a life!

_El verano pasado, papá y yo fuimos a España. Fue un viaje esplendido, lleno de colores, aromas y gustos nuevos por probar; todo parecía excelente como si el viaje fuese sido destinado para nosotros dos… _

_Yo era poco atlética, del club de música cuando iba a la escuela media. Me gustaba leer, escuchar música, tocarla, dibujar. Dibujar era mi pasión… Nunca se me había dado bien estudiar ciencias exactas pero podía manejar muy bien filosofía, historia, psicología y sociología. Tenía una tendencia por asiáticos y chicos malos, no sabría porque pero mi padre siempre me lo remarcaba en sorna._

_El, un padre joven, comprendía la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Era más un hermano para mí, que mi propio progenitor, y ese, era un lazo sagrado. Este verano, planeamos viajar a Atlanta para poder salir un poco de la rutina vacacional, ir a probar América del Norte no nos sentaría para nada mal. Mi padre, había desempeñado papel en todos los campos que se le ocurriera tratar._

_Había sido comerciante, artista, escritor, escultor, reparador de zapatos, de cerraduras, cocinero, carpintero… no había cosa que no le gustara probar antes de que todo esto ocurriera… _

_Fue una mañana calurosa la que sucedió esto… Jamás la olvidaré. _

-¡Papá! –Gritó una castaña, con los ojos vidriosos de la desesperación por no poder llegar a las escaleras por donde, un asiático, un poli y su padre subían con rapidez. Maldijo su pésima aptitud física.

-A ver… -Como siempre, el "señor calmado" me ayudó a subir, asegurándose de que no pudieran tomarme de la zapatilla.

Cuando al fin paramos, el poli extendió su mano, presentándose como Rick Grimmes y el asiático como "Glenn" a secas. La menor extendió también su mano a los tres hombres.

-Tori y él es mi padre, Bellard. –Presentó a ambos, mientras sonreía de lado. El poli y Glenn hicieron un ademan.

El asiático miro hacia arriba, viendo la escalera, que era demasiado larga verticalmente y muy estrecha. -Bueno… Si morimos, moriremos en la caída. Soy de los que ve el vaso medio lleno…

Glenn empezó a subir la escalera, seguido por Rick, luego por Tori y finalmente Bellard quien mantenía la vista en los "raros" de allí abajo, que parecían torpemente intentar seguirlos. Los cuatro empezaron a ir por los tejados de los edificios, preguntándose si verdaderamente alguien pensó que las barricadas en las calles servirían de alguna manera.

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Pregunto Rick. Glenn abrió una trampilla para entrar a un edificio, ya parecía estar bien familiarizado con este.

-Porque si algún día estoy hasta el cuello, espero que alguien lo haga por mí. Llámalo inocencia estúpida. -Había sido una buena respuesta, al menos para la castaña que andaba en silencio viéndole la espalda a los tres hombres delante de ella. Glenn bajo primero, secundado por Rick y Bellard, finalmente Tori tras observar unos minutos el panorama bajó, encontrándose a Rick acorralado a punta de pistola por una rubia que no parecía saber cómo sujetar su pistola.

Glenn fue con los otros hombres, mirando de reojo a la rubia e intentando calmarla mientras Bellard sonreía de lado y su hija solo observaba a su lado.

-Tranquila Andrea, cálmate –Morales, un hombre con acento latino, le empezó a la llamada Andrea, calmándola. Mientras una mujer y un hombre de color hacían lo mismo.

- Así… Baja el arma… -Pidió, la mujer de color, tranquilizándola.

-Sera una broma, estamos condenados… ¡Todos, condenados por este imbécil! –Andrea, la rubia, le gritó a la mujer de color. Sin quitarle el arma que tenía frente al rostro del poli.

-Andrea, te he dicho que le dejes en paz… O dispárale ya. -El hombre con acento se acercó peligrosamente a la chica con el arma. Mientras Bellard se acercaba sin inmutarse por la rubia al borde del llanto.

-Si vas a dispararle, por lo menos quítale el seguro a tu pistola. –Aclaró, con indiferencia el nuevo.

-Todos… muertos. Todos estamos muertos por tu culpa… -Tori se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro y largando un pesado suspiro.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, créeme –Le aseguro mientras la otra la observaba llorando.

- Yo… no lo comprendo… -Entre suspiros, pudo articular Rick.

- Mira, estamos aquí para buscar provisiones ¿Sabes para qué? Para un secreto llamado "sobrevivir", ¿y sabes cuál es el secreto de sobrevivir? Entrar y salir en silencio. Tu juego de tiro al blanco en la ciudad ha tocado la campana de la cena para ellos.-El mexicano, llevó aprehendido del hombro a Rick hasta la entrada del centro donde esos "raros" intentaban entrar, empujando las puertas de vidrio e incluso dándoles torpemente con una gran roca.

-Mierda… -Tori abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio esa piedra, podrían estar muertos pero alguna neurona les quedaba viva.

-Oye, T-Dog, ¿agarras contacto con el campamento? –Le preguntó Morales, preocupado mirando al hombre de color revisar nerviosamente la radio.

-¿Campamento has dicho? –Preguntó Rick quien había llevado las manos a sus caderas, mirando firmemente a T-Dog.

-En donde nos esperan con galletas caceras y calentitas. –La mujer de color había empleado demasiado sarcasmo para la tolerancia del padre y la hija quienes fruncieron el entrecejo.

-No, pero quizá en la terraza haya más señal…-Tan pronto había dicho eso, varios tiros empezaron a sonar en el tejado del centro comercial.

-¿Dixon? No de nuevo...-Deshizo en un grito la mujer de color, como todos, corriendo a ver.

-¿Qué hará ese loco ahora? –Glenn, turbado, corrió a las escaleras con rapidez.

En la terraza del edificio, aun disparando y soltando risas estaba un hombre de aspecto huraño y con pinta de no tener muy buen carácter. Morales corrió al supuesto "Dixon" quien, disparando aún seguía soltando risas.

-¿Estás demente, vato? –No se arriesgó a acercarse mucho al hombre. Quien disparó por última vez y bajó junto a ellos, bajando con mal genio.

-Eh, ¡puedes ser más educado con un hombre armado! –El tal Dixon, miró con furia al grupo quienes lo miraban ciertamente intimidado, menos el poli y los otros dos recién llegados que no podían entender muy bien la situación.

-Hombre, no tenemos muchas balas y las desperdicias, ¡encima los atraes! –El tipo parecía la perfecta imagen de un cateto con el cerebro más aireado que un globo. Dixon miró con cólera a los dos hombres, latino y de color, quienes se le habían enfrentado.

-¡Ya! Ya tengo mucho aguantando órdenes del vendedor de tacos todo el día, ¿y ahora me vas a dar preceptos tú, negro? No lo creo. –Hablo con una voz ronca, como un gánster, acercándose más a T-Dog quien retrocedía.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Vamos, dilo. -Ahora Dixon y Douglas se estaban peleando, Rick le mando una mirada a Glenn que negaba, no era seguro meterse en una pelea con Dixon.

- Ya, ya…chicos tranquilícense. -Pidió Morales intentó calmar a los dos hombres, era seguro que ambos se pelearían ya.

- Me refiero, a que no voy a aceptar ordenes de un negrito. –Merle Dixon sonó satírico. Uno se lanzó sobre el otro, comenzando la pelea. Todos los observaban en un círculo alrededor sin atreverse a irrumpir en la pelea. La rubia, "Andrea" gritaba "Dixon, ¡para ya!" pero este no la escuchaba, ya sus nudillos estaban manchados de sangre y T-Dog en el suelo. -Por favor, para ya, Merle, para, por favor –Exigió. Merle sacó su arma, apuntándole justo en la nariz a T-Dog, quien estaba aterrorizado.

- Bien… Es hora de la democracia. –Con sorna, antes de levantarse escupió en la camiseta de Douglas. Quitando su pistola de la cabeza de este y levantándose del todo.- A ver quien manda aquí. Yo voto por mí, ¿alguien aquí se opone?.

Los chicos, tomaron al hombre de color, arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de Merle, que sonreía cínicamente, mirando a todos y cada uno. Tras dejar a T-Dog con la mujer de color para que lo revisara rápidamente miraron nuevamente al atacante.

-Venga, es una democracia tíos, quiero saber quien está en contra. –El cateto violento espero alrededor de diez segundos para continuar su monologo.- ¿A favor? –Preguntó, volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa burlona al verlos a todos levantar la mano.

-Sí, yo…-De un golpe, Rick tiró al suelo a Merle, colocándose sobre él y esposándolo a un tubo de metal peligrosamente cerca de la hija del recién llegado, quien retrocedió un paso por precaución.

-¿Quién cojones eres tú? –Apoyándose en la cañería, Merle observo a Rick mientras quedaba esposado a ella.

- El policía amistoso. Ya no hay negritos, vendedores de tacos, ni majaderos blancos y racistas, ahora solo hay carne muerta y carne viva. –Paró un momento, mientras Merle miraba a Tori, que estaba apartándose.

-Jódete-

-No le hables así a un hombre armado, es de sentido común –El poli coloco su pistola en la cien del hombre, contraatacando su insulto.

-No lo harías, eres poli. –Mientras Rick bajo el arma, Merle soltó una risa.

-Ahora, solo soy es un hombre en busca de su esposa y su hijo…Y quitaré del camino a quien me lo impida. –Rebusco en el chaleco del esposado, sacando una pequeñísima bolsa de cocaína del bolsillo de ese hombre. –Tienes algo en la nariz. –Dijo mientras le daba en la nariz con el pequeño sobre, para luego ignorar los gritos fúricos del hombre, tirarlo por la azotea.

-¿Cómo va la señal? –Tori miró con duda T-Dog, quien estaba recostado con la radio en el pecho, por la pared de la azotea.

-Nublada, como el cerebro de Dixon. –Bellard soltó una risa por el comentario, mientras ambos, el negro y el nuevo recibían un gesto obsceno con el dedo del corazón por parte del insultado.

-El campamento está fuera de la ciudad, no podrían hacer nada… -Suspiró Morales, rendido.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos solos? –Preguntó Tori, sentándose al lado de T-Dog y probando hacer contacto con alguien a través del walkie-talkie.

- No conseguirás nada, ¿verdad, tetitas dulces? –Merle sonrió a Tori, que levantó la mirada de la radio para mirar a Merle. –Preciosa, ¿por qué no me quitas las esposas, nos vamos a algún sitio y te hago sentir bien? –Tori subió ambas cejas, soltando una risa irónica. Ignorando a Merle, que seguía mirándola. –De todas formas moriremos…

-Preferiría ser uno de esos raros..

-Lesbiana. –Merle escupió al suelo, mientras ella se levantaba, dándole la radio a T-Dog.

Bellard soltó una risa bastante socarrona.-Sueña, amigo. –Dijo con el mismo tono en el que Dixon le había dicho "negrito" a Douglas.

-Que digamos que las calles son inseguras es muy poco. –Prosiguió el mexicano, mirando al suelo aun desde la terraza.

- La calles no, ¿pero el sub-suelo? –Dijo Rick, consciente de esa buena idea.

-¡Maldición, es cierto! -El mejicano se giró rápidamente, preguntando a Jacqui quien había tenido un trabajo familiarizado a ello por el alcantarillado de la ciudad, rápidamente todos se dirigieron abajo, menos T-Dog y Tori, que se quedaron vigilando a Merle a la par que Glenn, Rick, Morales, Jacqui, Andrea y Bellard bajaban a buscar alguna ruta de escape fuera de la ciudad que estaba infestada de "los raros".


End file.
